Hacker
by Marie8
Summary: A girl comes to G.O.A. but she's not a candidate. R
1. Chapter 1 ^_^

A/N Hi well I'm writing this because, 1.) It's late at night, 2.) I've had a ton of caffeine, and 3.) I'm BORED!!! Well this story is about a girl at G.O.A., no, no she's not a pilot or candidate she's a hacker.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything expect Kaitlin she's mine, but if you want to borrow her just ask. ^_^  
  
  
  
A tall girl with brown hair that had natural blond highlights walked down the brightly-lit halls of G.O.A. Slowly she turned the corner still looking for the room she was supposed to go to. Finally she found it muttering "here this must be it" under breath. Carefully she slid open the stainless steel door. Inside stood looking at her, she bowed her head so her hat hid her emerald eyes.  
  
"Oh yes you must be Kaitlin come in and wait for instructions," Azuma stated clearly. Kaitlin just walked in and leaned against a wall, she was usually a hyper girl, but not around people she didn't know. Azuma keep muttering stuff under his breath but Kaitlin wasn't listening. She had only been here 5 minutes but she already had a good guess of what her soon to be partners were like. After about 10 minutes Azuma looked up from his papers "Kaitlin you will be rooming with Hiead, Zero, and Clay.  
  
Secretly Kaitlin thought "Oh great my roommates are a bunch of idiots."  
  
At dinner.  
  
Slowly Kaitlin sat down at an empty table, cocking her head wondering if the "food" (as they called it) was edible. It sure didn't look like it but there was always a chance. Suddenly a girl with pink hair and cat ears sat down across from her and extended a hand.  
  
"Hi I'm Kizna, Zero's repairer, and over there she said pointing at 4 other girls, the one with brown hair girl with glasses is Ikhny, she's Hiead's repairer. The one with red hair in ponytails is Saki, she's Clay's partner. The tall one with purple hair is Tukasa, she's Yamagi's repairer, and last but not least there's Roose's repairer Wrecka, she's the one with blue hair. Kaitlin nodded accepting this information.  
  
That night  
  
Kaitlin typed in the code to her shared room. Calmly she walked in and collapsed onto her small bed, staring up at Zion.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Kaitlin come look at these pretty flowers, look there's some blue one and purple. Aren't they cool we don't have flowers like these on the colony." Kaitlin's little sister, Marie, called out. A 13-year-old Kaitlin just smiled and nodded.  
  
Kaitlin looked up at the endless blue sky, birds flew threw the cloudless sky. A mocking bird sang in tree near by. While Marie pranced threw the field of flowers, meanwhile Kaitlin just lay staring up at the sky. Suddenly Marie spoke up.  
  
"Kaitlin, Kaitlin her voice was fading along with the scenery.  
  
* End flashback *  
  
Kaitlin snapped back in to reality to see dark blue eyes staring into her emerald ones. Quickly she pulled back out of pure instinct, but calmed down once she noticed it was just Zero, Clay was standing back a few feet. Meanwhile Hiead was just sitting in the corner watching her. Yawning she said good night to her roommates and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kaitlin rolled out of bed glancing at the florescent alarm clock on her night stand, 4:00 am great she thought classes don't start till 8:00 (I really don't know) "Great," she muttered "just great." Having already gotten 6 hours of sleep she knew she would not be able to go back to sleep so she got up. Slowly and sleepily pulled on a black uniform (similar to the boys) that instead of her number had "01" above "HACKER" smiling she pulled on her black boot. Standing up she carefully and quietly sunk out the door.  
  
The classroom  
  
Kaitlin got to the classroom 23 minutes early. She sat down, pulled out her laptop, and logged on a simple hacking program. Soon Hiead came in and leaned against the wall, watching her, with little interest in he's eyes.  
  
Finally after a little while the rest appeared. Zero was telling a joke, Clay, Yamagi, and Roose were laughing. Quickly Azuma quieted them down.  
  
"Shut up, all right as you most likely already noticed we have a new brat with us, for some reason they deiced that every 10 candidates (80-89) need a hacker I don't know why so don't ask." Azuma growled.  
  
  
  
A/N Was it great did it suck? Please tell me. Should I continue? Are the characters occ? Please tell me in reviews. (hint, hint) 


	2. Chapter 2 ^_^

A/N Hi I'm writing another chapter cause I like this story so far well here goes. ^_^ Well here are the answers to your questions Chevira Lowe. 1.) Well there's only 3 guys ^_^ but really it was 4:00am, I was high on caffeine, and a bunch of my good buds are boys. 2.) A hacker can break in and deactivate parts or some of the victims weapons so that is why she is there. I'll try really hard not to make her MS. Don't worry she has a different side and can [and usually is] a sarcastic, back-talking brat.  
  
  
  
As Azuma talked Kaitlin sat working on the electric blue laptop. By lunchtime she had passed the first 15 levels and was very bored. After Azuma dismissed she walked into the mess hall grabbed some food and headed towards the garden, once there she sat down on a cold stone bench thinking about what she had heard on her way to class. All she could really hear was the faint talk of some of the repairers.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"She's such a show off did you see her yesterday," a blond repairer said.  
  
"I know what you mean she has no talents, she's just a little rich girl who wants to be a repair, but cant so she bought her way into G.O.A.," stated a girl whom Kaitlin could not see.  
  
"Yup, she better not go any where near MY Force, or she'll be sorry… I'll make sure of it," the semi-tall blond girl replied before leaning against a wall.  
  
* End Flashback *  
  
  
  
Kaitlin growled deep in her throat it wasn't fair she had every right to be here at G.O.A. as they did; yet they treated her like dirt why what made her so different? Why did they hate her what had she done to make them mad?  
  
  
  
1 JEALOUSY  
  
  
  
After lunch Kaitlin walked threw the beautiful gardens, fountains shot crystal clear water into the air, flowers of ever shape, color, and size grew, lovers walked by hand-in-hand. This was the kind of life Kaitlin had always dreamed of.  
  
Before she [Kaitlin] could fully enjoy the wonderful gardens she was needed back in class. Once in the classroom she was forced to listen to Azuma blabber on and on about who cares what. By the time dinner was ready everyone in the classroom was asleep or close to it. After he dismissed them she was the only one who stood up all the rest were too sleepy.  
  
Kaitlin barely touched her food for fear that it was still alive or close.  
  
Back in her shared room she sat still wondering what she should do to those onna's. True usually Kaitlin was a hyper-go-lucky girl, but when she got pissed she got pissed. She closed her eyes trying to picture the scene once more. Suddenly the sound of metal against metal filled her ears, and something heavy hit the bottom of her bed, barely missing her feet.  
  
"Just what did you mean by that?" she heard Hiead demanded.  
  
"Just that you always act like your superior to everyone else," Zero said hotly.  
  
"Guys if you're not quite we'll get in trouble," Clay sounded desperate The weight on the end of her bed (Zero, who was shoved there by Hiead) moved. She rolled over so she could see the fight, but Clay was standing between the two P.O.'Ed boys stopping them from killing each other.  
  
"You're not worth my time 88," Hiead growled then flopped down his bed.  
  
Than as if just now noticing she was awake, Zero bounded over to her in near hysterics.  
  
"Guess what K-chan there's going to be a ball tomorrow night are you going to come?" he questioned eyes wide. Slowly not really sure she shrugged. Zero to plopped down next to her and began to tell her all the details.  
  
Kaitlin's POV  
  
I tried to listen really I did but… all I really caught was that I would have to a dress yuck. _ So I just sat there and nodded looking like I knew what he was saying.  
  
* Back in third person *  
  
After Zero had stopped talking and gone to sleep the room as Kaitlin noted was dead quite, even though Clay and Hiead where still awake and so was she. She lay there not the least bit sleepy (she slept while Azuma was talking) so she rolled out of bed and went looking for someone to talk to.  
  
* 7:30 am *  
  
Kaitlin sat down at an empty table so far this morning she had walked around the gardens, worked out, threatened Force, listen to Wrecka talk about weight loss to any who cared, ignored Yamagi, listened to Clay talk, and now was going to * try * to eat breakfast.  
  
* The classroom *  
  
"Listen up, today one will each be fighting in the PRO-ings meanwhile Kaitlin will be in a separate PRO-ing trying to hack in and help you," Azuma declared. Everyone nodded faintly to show they understood. "Aright first up is Roose," Azuma said while starring at his clip broad. Roose climbed in waiting for orders, mean while Kaitlin sat hacking into the "victims" (the ones the candidates are fighting) main systems. It did not go well.  
  
A/N Here's the second chapter. ^_^ Oh yes someone said they wanted me to re-write the first chapter cause it sucked, HECK NO. If you don't like my stories don't read them. If I can get 6 reviews (that's 3 more) I will update. 


	3. Chapter 3 ^_^

A/N Wow I got 3 reviews in less then 6 hours that's amazing. I'll try really hard on my grammar, also there seems to be confusion about Kaitlin well I'll try to explain it all in this chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: ME NO OWN YOU, NO SUE, OK, OK bai bai now.  
  
  
  
* Kaitlin's past *  
  
A 12-year-old girl sat at a white lunch table talking to her best friends. A pure black laptop that sat on her lap began to beep.  
  
"Connection complete showing files A-1 threw M-13," the computerized voice stated.  
  
"We're in," said a girl with white-blond hair, who had been staring over Kaitlin's shoulder. Now on the screen was a long list that showed every one who was currently a pilot, candidate, repairer, and/or all the staff at G.O.A. Kaitlin handed over the laptop to Tayler who began to bring up pictures of all the "cute" boys at G.O.A. It made one wonder how the heck Tayler knew which boy's were cute and which one's were not, but all the same she knew.  
  
* Kaitlin's past *  
  
On the outside Kaitlin looked like a happy go lucky kid, but she had a horrible past. A past which no one not even her best friends knew about.  
  
  
  
When Kaitlin was 6 years old her older sister was murdered well her twin sister to be exact. One could not imagine the pain it brought her, they were identically twin so when Kaitlin found her it was like starring at herself lying, covered in blood, on the ground. After that they sent her to rehab, but the once happy and proud Kaitlin would never be the same.  
  
You're probable wondering why Kaitlin went from acting happy to being cold, right. Well at first (after they moved to a different colony) she was cold but this made people curious, after awhile she figured out that if she was always happy no one cared.  
  
So that's the story, well now you're probable wondering why'd she go to G.O.A. well 7 years after her twin sisters death she and her now 9 years old sister (Marie) went to Zion on a HUGE family trip. While there Marie fell ill so they were forced to return home. Well Marie fought the disease for almost 13 months but then 2 days from her 11th birth day she to died.  
  
Right then and there Kaitlin deiced to go to G.O.A. she had heard from her friend that it was excepting hackers, something she was. So that's the story not much to it right?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~G.O.A.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Kaitlin, you-who wakey, wakey," came Zero's cheerful voice. Kaitlin just rolled over trying to ignore the singsong voice that was trying to awaken her.  
  
"Zero I really don't think she's going to wake up, she looks out cold if you ask me," Clay said from the other side of the room. Hiead said absolutely nothing. Finally after everyone had left Kaitlin opened her tired eyes to examine the room, she had a very real feeling dream.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaitlin's Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A 6-year-old Kaitlin sat happily typing on her brand new computer, it was nothing fancy, but to a 6-year-old it was amazing. Her twin sister (Alex) was playing dress up in her room. Suddenly the beep that let you know a door had open, but she shrugged it off. For 4 hours she worked happily on the brand new computer. Finally she went to bed not bothering to check on her sis, sic it was so late so she probable already asleep so she didn't want to wake her up.  
  
The next morning when Kaitlin went to wake Alex up, a putrid stench filled her nose, the smell of rotting flesh. Quickly she ran to her sister's side but instead of seeing her beloved sister happily smile at her or asleep on her bed. Alex lay in the middle of the floor blood smeared across her bronze throat. Her white T-shirt covered in the crimson liquid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The scary thing was that the dream had been so extremely real, thankfully Zero had woken her up, but now she would be late to class, but she didn't care. Calmly she dressed and headed to class skipping breakfast so she wouldn't be late. Amazingly only Hiead beat her to class, when she enter he didn't even look at her.  
  
  
  
So how was it are the characters OOC, is Kaitlin still a Mary-Sue? Remember NO FLAMES. Now I'm going for 12 reviews. Please review nicely. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 ^_^

A/N I'm sooooooo sorry if Kaitlin is a Mary Sue but this is the first time I've taking a made up person, put them in a anime, and made them a main character so please cut me some slack. Also I'm going to add more hackers so poor Kaitlin's not alone.  
  
  
  
Kaitlin pulled back her hair still sweating; Azuma had made them all run 32 laps around G.O.A., but some how they had all survived. Once they where all standing in front of there instructor, he turned to her the rest of the hackers have arrived your new room is with them you need to move in as soon as possible.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaitlin readjusted the strap of her sports bag, and opened the door to her new room. To her surprise and delight there on the bed next to the door sat her best friend, Tayler.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND CANDIDATES, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL AT ONCE.  
  
This was the sound that stirred every one on G.O.A. awake. Slowly Kaitlin rolled over brown/blond hair falling in her face, finally she force her self out of bed, and stumbled over to 87,88, and 89's bedroom.  
  
She pulled Hiead out of his bed despite the point he was already awake, threw Clay over her left shoulder still dragging a very mad Hiead with her, finally she threw and sleepy Zero over her right shoulder and proceed to drag/carry them to the mess hall.  
  
"Attention, attention I'm sorry to inform all of you that the victim is headed straight for Zion we need everyone expect repairers to go to either there pro-ing or one of the extras. With that said everyone took off to there respected places.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaitlin growled as she shot off the gun, thinking I'm a hacker not a fighter. Suddenly out of no wear Zero's pro-ing appered a large R type vitum following him Kaitlin tried to shoot it down but failed. The victum lunged a Zero.  
  
A/N O.O a cliffy sorry this was soooooooooooo short but I don't fell much like write because of flames. Well I want 2 NICE, not mean, reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5 ^_^

A/N Oh yeah, I got 4 count them 4 nice reviews a record for this fic I might add so I'll make this chapter longer, ^.^  
  
  
  
Everyone who could saw the victim lunge and hit Zero's pro-ing we're amazed the pro-ing's body doubled over and electricity zapped around it. Its saber sword was flung off in the depths of space; the gun remained floating a few yards away.  
  
All the hackers and candidates flew to Zero's rescue, the victim deiced to play tug-a-war withYamagi the two fought for sometime Intel the victim got bored and yanked the pro-ing out of Yamagi's grasp.  
  
The victim threw Zero and his pro-ing in up before catching him with it's mouth. Mean while Kaitlin, who was firing countless shots at the victim, which it took no notice of, thought 'if I live threw this I'm never touching a pro-ing again.' Finally Garu with the help of many candidates were able to free Zero, who's pro-ing was being held together by wires, and return him to G.O.A. where his injures would be treated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the battle  
  
It took almost everyone in G.O.A. and G.I.S to fight the victim off, finally 2days 4hours 34minutes and 23secounds after the original battle began the last victim was destroyed. Yet no one celebrated the victory, many were dead, others dying, countless wounded, and many more no matter how much treatment, would never be the same. It was indeed a sad day in space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaitlin sat in the hospital wing, her arm in a position that was not possible for a normal arm, and to many scars to count. Wasting no time and nurse put her arm in a sling and tend to the major cuts but that was all she could due, because of the HUGE number of people who needed care.  
  
Before she left Kaitlin went to the intensive care unit to check on Zero, sure his was hyper and annoying, but she didn't want him to die. Clay too was in the intensive care unit due to the point he had tried to run and was caught by the victim. For awhile she merely sat watching them before returning to her own shared room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning no training took place, the candidates, pilots, instructors, repairs, hackers, and anyone else who was on G.O.A. or G.I.S. where to busy attending space funerals for friends, lovers, partners, family, and those who once shared the same dream as they.  
  
As the last casket disappeared off in to space Dr.Rill cleared her throat loudly.  
  
"Everyone return to your dorms and wash your suits many of the wounded will not survive the night." A shiver ran threw the large crowd. Luckily Clay and Zero where not in that group. Although no one dared say it aloud, in the backs of there minds everyone was wondering the same thing, 'what would happen if the victim struck again.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero's Dream  
  
Zero lay on the ground staring up at the little girl.  
  
"You must build a Goddess, better than any that have ever existed, the best of the best," She repeated.  
  
"How?" Zero questioned.  
  
"You must go to Kaitlin, Teela, and Hiead for help they can, and will." She said before fading off.  
  
A/N Hey well there it is, if anyone knows the little girls name please tell me. Remember 2 NICE reviews, okay, okay bai-bai. 


	6. Chapter 6 ^_^

A/N I live, really, sorry I haven't updated for sooooooo long but lots been happened I've been sick, gone on vacation, baby-sat 7 hyper active kids, and now fanfiction.net is down so. Oh, yeah I'm going to add a little R/Y due to the point D-chan (the all might one) got me hooked on them. And a big thanks to chibi-suppi for telling me the little girl is Teela, I didn't get to see the 12 ep. Stupid parents made me go to sleep. _  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own * sniff sniff *  
  
Zero rubbed his head he needed Kaitlin, Teela, and Hiead's help. Kaitlin maybe, but Hiead that was never, and I mean never gonna happen he's well Hiead.  
  
Well first things first, and with that Zero sat off in the direction of Kaitlin's room. Once there he. ummm. nicely threw himself at the door. Finally it slid open to revel Kaitlin looking half-asleep. "K-chan long time no see," he commented flashing a big smile. Kaitlin did not reply. So Zero shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulder dragging her down the corridor.  
  
Once in the observatory he explained the deal to the sleepy girl. Who after being shook a few times agreed to help, if and only if she could get some sleep.  
  
"Well now I've done the easy part I'm off to beg Hiead for help,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero tracked Hiead down and well for lack of a better word demanded his help.  
  
"I'll help but just because it's a chance to prove I'm better than you," Hiead explained.  
  
"Whatever you say," Zero said than bounded off to do who knows what.  
  
Kaitlin who had been leaning against a pillar smile/smirk and set off to find the rest of the candidates and repairs.  
  
The door to the rec. room (the place with the gardens) opened and Kaitlin entered in hopes of finding the candidates and repairs. Walking down a path in to a seclude part of the gardens she notice Yamagi and Roose sitting on a bench Roose's head was resting on Yamagi's small shoulder and they were talk oh so quietly. She walked by winked and return to one of the main paths.  
  
A little while on she spotted Kizna laying out on the grass fast asleep. Over by the pond was a small group of kids (Wrecka, Saki, Tukasa, Ikhny and Clay) Wrecka was talking nonstop and the rest were listen, carefully Kaitlin approached.  
  
"It's sssssssssssssssssssooooooooooo obvious he loves me," Wrecka exclaimed.  
  
"So are you to going out?" Saki questioned and all knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
"Well not yet.but that's because he's shy," Wrecka said. Kaitlin snickered causing all eyes to turn to look at her. "What may I ask is so funny?" Wrecka demanded.  
  
"Nothing just me and my insane mind," Kaitlin replied smiling innocently. Then she stood up and walked away before she cracked up. Once back in her room she fell on her bed laughing her head off, Wrecka didn't know in was so funny, not to mention pretty dang obvious that Yamagi and Roose were going out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zero bounded over and sat his tray down next to Kaitlin still smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hey K-chan, whatca doing?" He questioned while shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"Thinking," was the one word reply.  
  
"Coolies," Zero commented still shoving food into his mouth.  
  
"So how are we going to build the Goddess, I mean there huge, and very complex with all the metal and wires not to mention there are supposedly Sprits in them how do we do that? Kaitlin questioned thoughtfully.  
  
"uhhhhhh," Was the reply she got for her bombardment of questions.  
  
"Why do I even try?" Kaitlin murmured while shaking her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On G.I.S. A figure stood Teal colored hair splayed out behind her in front of her lay plans for what looked like a Goddess. "I hope I have made the right denison. May the Goddesses help those children for they will need all the help they can get, I can feel it." the figure murmured.  
  
A/N Well there it is. Remember 2 NICE reviews. 


End file.
